tabla miedos
by Chia S.R
Summary: reto tablas. Diferentes parejas. Los miedos son los peores consejeros del ser humano.
1. Agujas

**Reto tabla:** Miedos.

**Pareja:** Momoshiro y Ann. Ann y Momoshiro.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, romance.

**Disclaimer:** El siguiente one-shot o Drable pertenece a las tablas creadas por N-chan. Es un reto. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Konomi y son utilizados sin fines de lucros.

_Agujas__._

—La respuesta es no.

La voz tajante de Ann casi le hizo caerse de la silla. El doctor la miró con la misma sorpresa, incrédulo. El hombre carraspeó, señalando con sus arrugadas manos el papel que Ann había desechado.

—Pero es algo necesario. Solo un análisis de sangre. Nada grave.

—No— Repitió Tachibana con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

Se rascó la cabeza ligeramente, tomándola de una de las manos para excusarse ante el doctor y salir de la sala. Una vez en la sala de espera, la obligó a sentarse. Ann estaba tan recta que la tensión se marcaba hasta en su quijada, apretada y blanquecina de la presión. Era irónico que se negara a hacer algo así cuando sabía que no tenían tiempo. Quedaban solo escasas semanas para que la boda se celebrara. Sin los análisis de sangre, era imposible continuar.

—Ann, sabes que tenemos que hacérnoslos. ¿O es que ya no quieres casarte conmigo?

La amargura de su voz denoto la angustia que estaba sintiendo. No podía ocultar que la amaba. No por nada se quería casar con ella. Ann le miró aturdida, mordiéndose los labios con las paletas superiores.

—No es eso. Es que…— tragó saliva, agachando la cabeza avergonzada— no sabía que era obligatorio tener que hacerse un análisis de sangre.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad— confeso—, pero solo es un pinchazo.

Un gemido irónico escapó de la garganta femenina. Probablemente, sus palabras habían sido equivocadas. Y cuando la fémina se cruzó de brazos, logró comprobar que sí, era así. Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando descubrir la forma de borrar lo dicho.

—Oye… tampoco tenemos que casarnos para estar juntos. Si hacerte la prueba te produce miedo, podemos casarnos en otro país que no la necesite. Esa también es una opción. Aunque vamos a perder el ahorro de nuestras vidas ya.

Ann suspiró, colocando las manos sobre sus temblorosas rodillas y negando con la cabeza. Una leve mirada decisiva se dibujó en sus azulados ojos.

—Lo haré— sentenció levantándose—. Firmemos eso. Me haré el análisis de sangre y listo. Solo es… es una… una cosa puntiaguda… que… se mete dentro y… puede romperte una vena o quizás… darte sida o…. o…

—Vale, suficiente— Atajó seriamente, sujetándola de las muñecas para levantarla en brazos y caminar al ascensor—. Nos vamos.

Tachibana enrojeció, descendiendo la mirada hasta sus temblorosas manos. El papel temblaba entre estas y casi gimió de dolor cuando intento detenerlas. Takeshi gruñó, tirando el papel al suelo y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del ascensor y del hospital. Una vez en el coche, la extendió en la parte trasera del coche, echándole aire. Había comenzado a hiperventilar sin que se diera cuenta.

Era irónico que, teniendo un hospital al lado, él decidiera cuidarla en su coche.

—Hablaré con el cura— explicó— Es un viejo amigo de mi padre, así que espero que lo entienda. No quiero que enfermes por unas simples agujas. Es una prueba de sangre que tendrá que esperar.

Se preguntó, de qué forma le sacarían sangre a Ann para las revisiones. Igual, aprovechaban cuando esta caía k.o y no podía defenderse. Desde luego, él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Existían las palabras y las amistades. Y aunque el pánico y miedo que sentía su prometida por las agujas continuaría ahí, hasta que se muriera, no pensaba perder la oportunidad de vivir con ella.

Aceptaría ese tan típico miedo, porque para eso, la amaba.

-Vamos a casarnos.

**n/a**

Bien, otra de las tablas del reto de N-chan. Me quedan ya poquitas para comenzar y luego será continuarlas hasta que me den la nueva que tengo que hacer, que es más larga todavía xD. Pero por ahora estas.

Un momo Ann que tenía ganas de hacerlo. En fin. Nos vemos dentro de nada :3.


	2. Oscuridad

**Reto tabla:** Miedos.

**Pareja:** TomoKaidohTomo.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, romance.

**Disclaimer:** El siguiente one-shot o Drable pertenece a las tablas creadas por N-chan. Es un reto. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Konomi y son utilizados sin fines de lucros.

_Oscuridad_

La tarde estaba llegando y con ella, la noche. La oscuridad. Gracias a dios, tenía buena visión nocturna. Por ejemplo, Sakuno no veía nada por la noche y por ese motivo no solía salir. Pero lo que era algo ventajoso también podía ser una pequeña putada.

Y es que sufría de miedo a la oscuridad. Y todo, por culpa de un maldito día en que se quedó encerrada en la lacena de su casa. Su padre había llamado al exterminador porque había visto una rata y alguna que otra cucaracha. El miedo que la recorrió no le permitió coordinar correctamente y cada cosa que la tocaba, cualquier cosquilla, la hacía entrar en pánico. Todo era uno de aquellos seres espeluznantes que existían en aquel mundo y apodados como animales odiados por las mujeres.

La puerta se había roto justo ese día y su padre no le había dicho nada. Precisamente, se le encapricharon unas magdalenas y quedó encerrada. Durante siete horas. Siete tremendas horas que se las había pasado gritando, dando patadas, jadeando y teniendo un ataque de ansiedad terrible. Cuando la encontraron, ya había perdido el conocimiento y desde entonces, tenía que dormir con una lamparita encendida o la luz del pasillo encendida.

Por eso no podía ir a dormir a casa de amigas que no la conocían desde hacía tiempo. Con Sakuno siempre terminaban quedándose dormidas delante de la televisión. Pero se negaba a que los demás lo descubrieran. ¿Qué chica de diecisiete años tenía miedo a la oscuridad?

Si su novio se enterase, seguro que se reiría de ella, especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que era más mayor que ella. Los chicos adultos eran diferentes de los de su edad.

Lo había conocido gracias al novio de Sakuno, Sadaharu Inui. El chico era Kaidoh Kaoru, un hombre serio pero que disfrutaba de sacarle los colores. Hasta ahora, no habían ido demasiado lejos. Él se había mostrado totalmente entusiasmado con hacerlo, pero ella siempre huía antes de que oscureciera por el miedo. Y también, aunque era conocida por ser lanzada, no se atrevía a hacerlo con luz y que él viera todos sus desperfectos.

Por ese mismo motivo, huyó, queriendo regresar y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Y mira que le gustaría quedarse en aquel piso que siempre parecía demasiado solitario para él. Él había hecho la promesa de llevársela cuandito que cumpliera los dieciocho a vivir juntos, pero entonces, tendría que saber su secreto y no quería hacerse vanas esperanzas, para que después le dieran la patada en el trasero.

Pero lo que jamás pensó es que sería tan tarde y gracias a su visión nocturna no era fácil moverse, pero el miedo volvía a recaer sobre ella. ¿Qué había ese sonido? ¿Qué se movía entre las hiervas altas? Era ridículo porque ese camino se lo hacía todos los días durante el día. No comprendía por qué las cosas cambiaban tanto de noche.

Casi dio un grito cuando se encontró con un viejo gato que buscaba en un contenedor de basura. La casa más cercana para poder esconderse era la de Kaidoh e instintivamente, sus pies pusieron camino hasta el piso. Pero se detuvo antes de tiempo. Kaidoh estaba frente a ella, jadeando, mirándola como si hubiera hecho la cosa más terrible del mundo.

—Tú… ¿se puede saber por qué corres? — espetó— te dije que te acompañaría a casa.

Un gruñido furioso en su voz la hizo estremecerse. Se aferró a él con fuerza, gimiendo y sin lograr detener las lágrimas. Kaidoh se estremeció, dando un paso atrás, desconcertado. Probablemente creería que se había pasado con su regaño.

—Luz…— demandó.

Algo en su voz debió de demostrarle que tenía tanto miedo como demostraba. Tiró de ella con fuerza y un instante después, se encontraban bajo una de las farolas. Estrechándola contra su pecho, le tocó las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—Lo sabía— susurró roncamente.

Ella agrandó tanto los ojos que tembló. Él lo sabía. Sabía su temor hacia la luz, por eso siempre se ofrecía a acompañarla. Por eso siempre había tanto las persianas incluso cuando dormía la siesta. Por eso nunca dejaba las luces apagadas…. Demonios, ese hombre era una joya.

Y con él, estaba segura que sus miedos a la oscuridad terminarían.

—Llévame a casa, contigo— se ofreció a él, porque ya no quería soltarse.

**n/a**

Bueno, no lo hice con miedo, pero sí con sentimiento romántico. Y ahí quedó.

Saludos.


	3. Caer

**Reto tabla:** Miedos.

**Pareja:** FujiKurumi.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, romance.

**Disclaimer:** El siguiente one-shot o Drable pertenece a las tablas creadas por N-chan. Es un reto. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Konomi y son utilizados sin fines de lucros.

—Silencio— demandó la voz de su conciencia.

Una y otra vez la misma orden. Una y otra vez como costumbre. Si no lo hacía, su mente parecía abarcar aquel pequeño peldaño nocturno que cuando dormías, aparecía en sueños.

Era un sueño normal y corriente pero tan real que muchas veces mareaba y daba nauseas incluidas. El más espantadizo solía quedarse sentado en la cama, cubierto totalmente de sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos que no comprendían de existencia cual era.

Y todo por culpa de un absurdo sentimiento que sucedía siempre y cada una de las veces que intentabas subir un peldaño o estabas cerca de algún precipicio. Pese a que no tenías vértigo, comprendías perfectamente que estabas cayendo. Y caías desde una altura tremenda.

Tu mente automáticamente añadía el efecto de lo doloroso que sería.

Entonces, despertabas. Desorientado, confuso y cansado. Con las sienes latiéndote y abrazándote a la persona que tenías al lado, porque caías solo, sin nadie y sin remedio.

Él se aferró a la mano de la mujer a su lado, tragando mientras intentaba coger el sueño. Aferrándose a las emociones buenas y a la compañía de esa persona. Porque esa noche, realmente no quería caer. Y soñar, podía hacerlo siempre que deseara.

--

Bien, cortito :D

¿Quién no ha soñado nunca que se caía? *gota?


	4. Soledad

**Reto tabla:** Miedos.

**Pareja:** Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, romance.

**Disclaimer:** El siguiente one-shot o Drable pertenece a las tablas creadas por N-chan. Es un reto. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Konomi y son utilizados sin fines de lucros.

_**Soledad**_

La noche fría torturaba cualquier sentido. Hundía lo más preciso en una soledad tangible. Abrazándose a sí misma no discutía la falta de la presencia de otra persona. Por mucha gente que hubiera a su alrededor, siempre se encontraría sola y abandonada. Nadie se detendría para extenderle una mano y acogerla suavemente para decirle que todo había pasado, que solo era una de las tantas tormentas que podían crear pesadillas.

La soledad engullía cualquier pronóstico de una sonrisa. La felicidad se extinguía porque realmente no existía nadie con quien compartirla. Ni al despertar cuando mirabas atentamente el techo y te preguntabas si alguien estaría preparándote el desayuno, te saludaría un "buenos días" con una sonrisa y te besaría con ternura en la frente para entregarte una taza de chocolate o de café.

No importaba la visión esplendida que esperabas. Cuando llegabas a la cocina la luz estaba apagada y nadie saludaría. El salón continuaba tan recogido como siempre. La televisión a punto de ser encendida porque ya nada quedaba más de compañía. El pescado anaranjado que había comprado para distraerse continuaba dentro de su refugio, seguramente durmiendo y perezoso. Tampoco pensaba hacerle compañía.

Quizás debería de haber comprado un perro, pero sabía que tampoco llenaría ese hueco de soledad. No eran animales los que podrían rellenarlo, solo humanos. Que una vez estuvo lleno y ahora, tan solo podía llorar en silencio.

--

Buah, corto, pero terminado. No pondré parejas, porque quiero que sea para una única persona nada más. Nos vemos.


	5. maltratosakuno

**Reto tabla:** Miedos.

**Pareja:** Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, romance.

**Disclaimer:** El siguiente one-shot o Drable pertenece a las tablas creadas por N-chan. Es un reto. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Konomi y son utilizados sin fines de lucros.

**Maltrato**

El primer golpe siempre llegaba sin que se diera cuenta. No se percataba porque jamás se lo esperaba. Así como nunca creyó que su amor se convirtiera en algo como eso. El día que ocurrió estaba tan sorprendida que temió que fuera un error. Pero el paso del tiempo acrecentaba su miedo y la engullía por completo en fingir que nada sucedía.

Entonces, cuando sucedía, ahogaba un grito entre sus dientes y se cubría con las manos y piernas lo mejor que podía. Jamás pensó que llegarían a estos y que un día querría escapar.

El segundo golpe siempre sucedía cuando se encontraba en el suelo, estirando las manos hacia él en súplica. Cuando rogaba por evitarlo, cuando le decía que dolía. Él ignoraba todo cuanto de su boca saliera y golpeaba. Sus ojos brillaban en lágrimas pero continuaba. La acusaba como la culpable de ello. Le pagaba sus faltas de esa manera. Y ella gemía.

El tercer golpe sucedía mientras intentaba acomodar su cuerpo en un vano esfuerzo de huir. No más. No más dolor. Pero el agarre a sus cabellos y la bofetada jamás se reprimían.

El cuarto golpe llegaba contra un objeto punzante contra su brazo y él la asía con fuerza contra ello mientras gritaba. Sus huesos crujían y su carne se desgarraba.

El quinto golpe llegaba por la furia encarnizada ante su grito de dolor. Le era vedado gritar. No podía protestar ni quejarse. La mano que tantas veces la había acariciado con sumo deseo rompió contra su rostro. El ojo izquierdo quedó inservible.

El sexto golpe llegó con el desgarre en su brazo al arrancarle la cosa punzante. Su estómago sufriría las consecuencias y la sangre desgarraría su piel, deslizándose por la moqueta que tan felices habían elegidos juntos.

Las tijeras cortarían sus largos cabellos y formarían parte del séptimo ataque, clavándose el muslo izquierdo, rasgando piel y atravesando el hueso. El grito y las manos irían hacia el lugar del dolor únicamente para ser repelidas con más dolor. Los dedos retorcidos hasta que se rompieron, la boca hinchada hasta que no lograra hablar nunca más. En algún momento se había mordido un poco la lengua y sentía la sangre comenzar a correr entre sus dientes. Algunos de estos, temblaban dentro de su boca.

Nuevamente, agarrándola de los cabellos tiró de ella hacia la bañera. Hablaba, pero la cabeza le zumbaba demasiado como para poder escucharle correctamente. Y quizás aquello desembocó en que el octavo golpe fuera directamente a uno de sus oídos. Vomitó, mareada y escupió sangre.

El grifo de la ducha comenzó a correr. El tapón fue colocado. Las manos comenzaron a desnudarla, arrancándole la ropa, maldiciendo cuando le resultaba difícil, golpeándola en aquellos lugares. Nueve, diez… once, doce… trece… catorce…quince golpes.

La giró sobre sus propio cuerpo y metió la parte superior dentro de la bañera. Su estómago sosteniéndose contra el filo de la bañera, clavándose. La mano con los dedos rotos usándola como pivote. El agua subía y su rostro estaba cerca. Le golpeó por decimosexta vez en las nalgas, le mordió el hombro izquierdo y le abrió las piernas.

El hombre se excitó y clavó su miembro en su interior, hiriéndola interiormente, moviéndose. Su mano falló, su rostro golpeaba el agua en cada embiste, se ahogaba. Pero él terminó, tiró de ella y la empujó dentro de la bañera, tirando de sus cabellos. Boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

Las tijeras fueron arrancadas de su muslo y él último golpe fue directo a su garganta.

Nadie se explica qué sucedió. Él era siempre un hombre bueno. Siempre la cuidaba, le compraba cosas y le enviaba ramos de rosas. Ella no era ruidosa y apenas se la oía en casa. Nunca discutían y él la amaba.

Pero mañana, nadie de ella se acordaba.

-.-

**n/a**

…….. No sé qué decir, sinceramente….


	6. sed

**Reto tabla:** Miedos.

**Pareja:** Tomoka-Eiji

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, romance.

**Disclaimer:** El siguiente one-shot o Drable pertenece a las tablas creadas por N-chan. Es un reto. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Konomi y son utilizados sin fines de lucros.

Sed

La boca pesada, la lengua áspera. Los dientes como piedras, el cuerpo tembloroso y dolorido. La garganta reseca. Y un ansia que no se la quitaba nadie. Nunca en su vida pensó que echaría tan en falta algo que nunca le había gustado. El agua no formaba parte de su menú porque odiaba que no tuviera sabor y cuando lo tenía, le parecía demasiado dulce. Dos cosas en contra que no podía entender cómo podía tenerlas ella sola.

Era estresante. Tenía sed y cada vez que pensaba más en ello, peor sentía la necesidad de mojarse los labios, engullir la transparente sustancia y saciarse hasta decir basta. Sentirla correr por su cuerpo y bañarse en ella. Le daba igual que estuviera caliente, congelada o fría. Simplemente, la necesitaba.

Movió su lengua, sintiéndola pesada y pastosa. La saliva parecía haber desaparecido por completo y comenzaba a tener la sensación de que convertirse en una momia no era algo agradable y placentero cuando estabas vivo.

El calor parecía acentuarse a medida que la necesidad se incrementaba. Eran dos parejas de ases a la hora de fastidiarla. Y por más que mirase a su alrededor, en el desolado desierto, no encontraba ninguna fuente de agua y, por supuesto, no era un camello como para reconocer los puntos clave donde podría encontrar una fuente de alivio. En esos instantes, solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era la piscina que tenía en su casa de recién casada, en el jacuzzi que podría estar disfrutando, en la nevera repleta de garrafas de agua que podría echarse perfectamente por encima y beber incansablemente.

Pero también podría maldecirse por las veces que tan estúpidamente había tirado agua por el fregadero. O cuanto la había dejado correr por el grifo sin preocuparse de nada. Demonios, en esos momentos, hasta el agua de mar le parecía maravillosa para meter en su boca.

Repentinamente, algo la sacudió y todo se volvió oscuridad. Empezaba a caer y ser engullida por lo más profundo de la desesperación, hasta tal punto que la misma sed la obligó a morder. Algo quedó atrapado entre sus dientes y el sabor a metal inundó su boca.

—¡Ay! ¡Tomoka, despierta! ¡Me estás mordiendo!

Abrió los ojos de par en par. El pelirrojo se encontraba sobre ella, con los ojos como platos e intentando que dejara de mordisquearle el antebrazo. Parpadeó y apartó la boca, limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

—Oh, santo cielos— gimió, girándose en busca del vaso de agua que había sobre la mesita de noche. Eiji parpadeó.

—Parece que ir de viaje de novios a Egipto no te ha sentado bien— murmuró asombrado. Ella asintió. Y cuando pudo, contestó.

—He tenido una terrible pesadilla. Quiero irme a casa— añadió—. Y vámonos de viaje a una isla tropical. No quiero tener que pasar sed. Es… horrible.

Y su amable novio sonrió y asintió. Acariciándole los cabellos y besándola igual que si fuera una reina que mereciera atención, la amó esa noche y el mismo día que vendría, ambos abandonaron el lugar de sus pesadillas.


	7. Abandono

**Reto tabla:** Miedos.

**Pareja:** Tezuka-Sakuno

**Advertencias:** Ooc, Humor, romance.

**Disclaimer:** El siguiente one-shot o Drable pertenece a las tablas creadas por N-chan. Es un reto. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Konomi y son utilizados sin fines de lucros.

_Abandono:_

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro a medida que veía la espalda que tantas veces la había soportado alejarse. La que la había cargado en medio de su dolor, la que había soportado sus golpes…

La abandonaba. La dejaba atrás sin mirar ni siquiera un instante por encima del hombro para comprobar si estaba bien. Ya no era necesario para él.

Había llegado su punto y final.

Y se sentía horrible. La misma personificación del asco y de los terrores juntos. El miedo que siempre había sentido estaba presente.

Una oleada de frio era lo único que quedaba para ella.

El resto, solo era tiempo y destino. Vacio.

Y él más profundo abandono.

**n/a**

Para la desgracia de Jackilyn-san (lean sus fics ;3 ) solo quedó en un drable.


	8. Arañas

—Arañas—

Puso los ojos grandes, como si fueran unas rendijas en medio del blanco. O quizás simplemente es que los puso en blanco. El caso es que pareció que se había desmayado. Luego, casi al instante la boca se abrió y gritó con todo un torrente de voz para poner pies en polvorosa. Y todo por la cosa pequeña que tenía en su mano.

Solo era una tarántula en crecimiento. Un cachorro por decirlo de algún modo. Ella le había pedido que le enseñara su mascota y él había cumplido. ¿Por qué salía gritando como si acabara de ver al mismísimo diablo?

—No te preocupes preciosa, eres la cosa más adorable del mundo mi cosita preciosa, chiquita, con esos preciosos ojitos. Ay, ¡mi niña! No hagas caso a esas tontas mujeres que sufren de aracnofóbia.

-.-

Dejémoslo en cualquier pareja que deseéis. Yo sufro de Aracnofobia. No me gustan las arañas ni de lejos.

Pero bueno.

Con arañas o sin ellas, termina ésta tabla.

2013-02-09


End file.
